Vanellope Stories Vol 1 Rotten Rush
by thedarkkn9ght
Summary: Vanellope and the racers of Sugar Rush must stop a villain that has been installed into the game from conquering Sugar Rush and getting it shut down.
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal night in Sugar Rush as the arcade closed. Vanellope was taking a stroll outside the castle.

"Vanellope?" a voice said.

"Rancis," Vanellope said.

"What're you doing here? I've always known you to hang out with Ralph after the day's up," Rancis said, slightly confused.

"Today is the weekly 'Bad-anon' and he participates in that event over at Pac-Man," Vanellope said.

"Bad-anon? What's that?" Rancis asked.

"It's basically a little 'get together' for the bad guys of different games. You have people like Bowser, Dr. Eggman, Zangief, and the host Clyde," Vanellope said.

"So… what do you plan to do right now?" Rancis asked.

"I dunno to be honest. I'd go play a little prank on Taffyta, but I'm not in the mood and what with the fact that her and I are a little bit on the uneasy side of things lately, I'd rather not do that," Vanellope said.

"My evening's free if you wanted to hang out," Rancis said.

"Really? What do you plan to do," Vanellope asked, her interest piqued.

"Well… every Wednesday night, I like to go to Snow Cone Mountain for a picnic," Rancis said. Vanellope let a smile crack on her face.

"All right," Vanellope said.

"Follow me then," Rancis said.

They arrived at Snow Cone Mountain and sat down. They set up the picnic.

"Of course…" Rancis began, realizing there wasn't enough snacks for the both of them, "I wasn't planning on bringing a girl with me, so… yeah…" Rancis bit his lower lip. He lied down on the ground and sighed.

"It's fine, Rancis," Vanellope said, "just going to this picnic with you gives me something to do."

"Well I-"

"Shh!" Vanellope said as she covered his mouth with her hand, "do you hear that?" Vanellope asked.

"Your voice," Rancis asked behind her hand, "yes."

"No…! There's something going on. I've got to go! Thanks for bringing me on this picnic with you!" Vanellope said as she hugged Rancis. She turned around and started running the other way.

Vanellope arrived at the castle and felt a strange amount of coding going on. As if someone were installing something into the game. A bright flash of light appeared at the top of Sugar Rush and a chibi girl with flame red hair, blue eyes, and a gummy bear themed outfit appeared and floated to the ground. Vanellope reacted quickly and looked for the girl. She gasped sharply when she saw the chibi girl.

"Are you okay? What's your name?" Vanellope asked without questioning what had just happened. The girl's voice was soft and pleasant.

"I'm okay…! I'm fine. My name's Gummyna Beary," the girl said.

"I'm Vanellope von Schweetz. President of Sugar Rush," Vanellope said.

"Really?" Gummyna said, "Sugar Rush looks more like it would be a monarch run place, not a constitutional government run place."

"It used to be, but, I deemed myself president. I was formerly the _princess_ of Sugar Rush, but I prefer a constitutional government! So… welcome to Sugar Rush!" Vanellope said. Gummyna smiled shyly.

"How do you know that the citizens of Sugar Rush would prefer this kind of rule?" Gummyna asked.

"Well…" Vanellope said, "no one objected to it when I told them about it, so… I'd say everyone is okay with it!"

"Okay…" Gummyna said.

"Anyway… do you want me to show you around… or…?" Vanellope asked.

"No," Gummyna said, "I'm good."

"Alright," Vanellope said.

Inside Litwak's arcade, a man by the age of 70 and unplugged a flash drive from the Sugar Rush game console.

"Are you sure that flash drive will do it?" a woman said.

"You forget. You're talking to the best game coder in the world. I KNOW how to add a villain," the man said.

"But will it work?" the woman said.

"I've done the research and there is no WAY this won't get a game like Sugar Rush shut down! The villain I programmed in will cause the game to corrupt, and before you know it, the game's outta here!" the man said.

"Good. I've never liked that game!" the woman said as she left the building.


	2. Chapter 2

Vanellope arrived back at the castle and found Rancis waiting for her.

"Hey, Rancis!" Vanellope said.

"What was that flash of light all about?" Rancis asked.

"I think someone installed a new racer into Sugar Rush. This girl named Gummyna just came into the game," Vanellope said.

"Random occurrence, but… okay," Rancis said.

"It's in my programming to get this game shut down," Gummyna said as she tried to come up with something.

"I got it! I've already coming up with a plan! Claim to want to overthrow Vanellope and conquer Sugar Rush. I'll say that my 'motivation' is that I don't think that a constitutional government should exist and that this game needs a monarchy rule!" Gummyna said

Vanellope was getting ready for bed when she heard a knock at the door. She went to answer it and found Taffyta.

"Taffyta?" Vanellope said before yawning, "it's 9:40. What do you need?"

"Rancis told me to tell you that he wants to see you tomorrow night," Taffyta said.

"I'd think he would know that I always hang out with Ralph after the arcade closes, except of course for Wednesdays when Ralph attends Bad-anon," Vanellope said.

"He said it's important," Taffyta said.

"I'll see if Ralph is fine with cancelling our little trip around Game Central Station," Vanellope said.

"Oh come on, Vanellope! He's a bad guy! I don't see why he wou-" Before Taffyta could finish her sentence, Vanellope slapped her.

"Ouch! Sheesh, Vanellope! It was a joke!" Taffyta said, rubbing her cheek.

"Sorry," Vanellope said, "Goodnight."

Vanellope was sleeping when she heard an alarm going off in the throne room. She jumped up in her sleep and got dressed immediately. She ran with her guards to the throne room and found the secret entrance to the code programming center open. She looked inside and saw Gummyna messing with the code.

"Gummyna!" Vanellope said.

"Darn! I KNEW I should've disabled the alarm!" Gummyna said. Gummyna quickly finished what she was working on. She turned around and ducked beneath the guards reaching for her.

"Don't let her escape!" Vanellope said as they all entered pursuit of the gummy bear themed girl. Eventually, they cornered Gummyna at the base of Diet Cola Mountain.

"On your knees, Gummyna!" Vanellope demanded.

"No," Gummyna said.

"I'd suggest you listen. You're cornered," Vanellope said.

"I may be, but I am NOT outmatched!" Gummyna said. She quickly lashed out her right arm and a magic gummy bear scented ray shot out of it. Vanellope and her guards dodged at the last second.

"You like what I did with my code? Pretty impressive, huh?" Gummyna said. Once again, Gummyna lashed out her arm, only this time, however, rope entwined itself around Vanellope and her guards. They all fell to their stomachs.

"The constitutional government is GONE!" Gummyna said as she kneeled down to Vanellope and lifted her head up with her hand.

"You're not gonna get away with-" Before Vanellope could finish her sentence, Gummyna covered her mouth with her hand. She released and a magic strand of gummy bear themed tape was left on Vanellope's mouth.

"Like I said," Gummyna said, "impressive coding!"

"...there's no one I'd rather be than me." The bad-anon group finished their bad guy affirmation.

"Good story, Ralph," Clyde said before Ralph left.

"Thanks," Ralph said.

"This bad-anon session ran longer than most," Clyde said.

"Well," Ralph said, "like always, I'm livin' one game at a time!" Ralph saluted before he left to Game Central Station.

"I suppose that I could always go Tapper's. I mean, that place is open 24/7. Then again, it is pretty late… so-"

"HELP! HELP!" a voice rang throughout Game Central Station.

"Taffyta," Ralph said, "it's almost midnight. There aren't too many people out and about at this hour."

"It's- Sugar Rush- installation- Vanellope…!" Taffyta said before passing out. Ralph rushed to Sugar Rush. He gasped at what he saw. The giant SUGAR RUSH logo was replaced with ROTTEN RUSH.

"Holy fumbottoms…!" Ralph said in shock.

"I've gotta find Vanellope!"

Inside the Fungeon, Vanellope was inside one of the cells pacing back and forth.

"What to-" Suddenly, the wall broke and Ralph walked in.

"Ralph!" Vanellope said.

"What happened, kid?" Ralph asked.

"It's a long story! I'll tell you as we find Gummyna!" Vanellope said.

"Who?" Ralph asked.

"That's part of the story!" Vanellope said.


	3. Chapter 3

Vanellope and Ralph arrived in the throne room, where they say Gummyna sitting on the throne with her car.

"Who might this fatto be?" Gummyna asked.

"Ralph," Ralph said, "Wreck it Ralph from Fix it Felix Jr."

"Are you a bad guy?" Gummyna asked as she jumped out of the car.

"In my game, yes! But outside, NO!" Ralph said.

"Are you going to surrender, or are we going to have to force you into the fungeon?!" Vanellope asked.

"Neither! I've won! The arcade opens in 5 minutes! Once the players see this game going all haywire, no pun intended, the game will be shut down by Litwak!" Gummyna said.

"Not if I can help it!" Vanellope said as she charged at Gummyna. Gummyna lashed out her arm, a beam of gummy bears erupted from it. Vanellope leapt on Gummyna.

"The only way we're gonna beat Gummyna is if we destroy her code!" Ralph said, "Hold her off! I'm going to destroy her code!"

Inside the CPC(code programming center), Ralph found Gummyna's code and started punching it. The code slowly started to crack.

Gummyna suddenly glitched away from Vanellope.

"What's going on?" Gummyna said, confused as to why she was glitching.

"Ralph is destroying your code!" Vanellope said with a smirk.

"No!" Gummyna said as she lunged at Vanellope. Before she could reach Vanellope, however, an explosion of coding erupted from where Gummyna was and she disappeared.

"Is she gone?" Ralph said as he entered the room.

"Yes," Vanellope said, "she is."

"See you later, kid. Gotta get back to Fix it Felix Jr!" Ralph said before leaving.

 **Short chapter, I know. But I've got more adventures planned for Vanellope in Sugar Rush! :)**


End file.
